


Home is where the love is

by honeykiss



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeykiss/pseuds/honeykiss
Summary: Short drabbles about misamo and their love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They're short and sweet and I'm not sure if I like them, but I made them at 4 am when I should've been sleeping so I may as well release them. Enjoy!

Momo wakes up to soft, sweet morning kisses along her jawline that never fail to make a smile lazily spread across her face. She thinks there’s no better way to wake up on a Saturday morning than to those kisses and a soft  _ “Good morning” _ . Oddly enough it’s a stark contrast to how she and Sana usually are with each other during the day. Momo always finding herself glaring at the younger woman for a number of things. 

Despite being woken up it doesn’t seem like Sana plans on them getting out of bed any time soon with the way she’s laying her head on Momo’s shoulder and has her arms wrapped around Momo’s neck snuggling close. It would be nice to lay like that for a while longer, but now that her brain is functioning a little better without the morning haze she takes in the emptiness on her right side, her nose registering the sweet aroma of food.

“Something smells really good. Let’s go see what it is.” She makes to sit up, however, her suggestion is met with high pitched whines from the girl clinging to her. A tired and clingy Sana is not an easy thing to lift.

“Let’s snuggle a little longer and go eat later.” Sana’s looking at Momo with those convincing puppy dog eyes which almost works until Momo’s stomach pipes in with a growl. They both look to her stomach and then back at each other before Sana’s sulkily releasing her grasp on the older girl.

Everyone knows nothing can stand between Momo and food. Especially not when she’s hungry enough for her stomach to growl.

Placing a soft yet firm kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek Momo stands up to throw on some clothes and head downstairs. 

(It was far more comfortable and practical they sleep in the bare minimum once it starts getting hot outside which leaves them either in underwear or nothing at all.)

Before heading down she turns to Sana and says, “Hurry up and come down. You know how Mina gets when we let our food get cold.”

Sana simply groans in return while making her way to the bathroom. She preferred to get freshened up before doing anything else opposed to Momo and Mina who didn’t care to do anything before eating.

Walking into the kitchen Momo rescinds her earlier thought. Yes, waking up to soft, sweet morning kisses is great, but even better is waking up to that followed by being bombarded with the scents of a beautiful breakfast paired with the image of her other, equally as beautiful, girlfriend in nothing but an open button up and underwear with slightly disheveled hair. 

It’s heaven to Momo.

“Morning sleepy head.” Mina gives her one of those blessed gummy smiles as she walks to where Momo’s standing proceeding to give her a quick kiss.

“Where’s my kiss?” A whine coming from behind her, from Sana of course. Sana hugs Momo from behind in all her (nearly) naked glory leaning over Momo’s shoulder to receive a kiss from Mina too.

Mina giggles at their girlfriend’s neediness as she gestures them to sit down and eat before the food got cold. She tried to cook breakfast as often as she could since it always leads to a nice little “family time”. 

(The youngest had taken to learning how to cook once it was revealed none of them could as she didn’t want them to have to live off of take-out for the rest of their lives. The domestic atmosphere is just a plus.)

The trio spends the morning eating Mina’s breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit while talking about what they plan to do for the day. Sana hopping from lap to lap every few minutes because it is her sole mission to drown them is affection, physically and verbally, at all times of course. 

When they’re finished eating and Momo and Sana begin the cleaning process as Mina lays on the couch opposite the kitchen, Momo thanks the sun and moon that she gets to live her life with the two dorks she loves most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unintentional date night

**** Monopoly.

It always ends like this.

“Are you seriously going to give us the silent treatment because you went bankrupt and lost in monopoly?” Momo and Mina saw this coming a mile away because Sana always loses monopoly, she’s not very good at handling finances, and that’s exactly why they haven’t played in months. However, Sana insisted they play tonight promising she wouldn’t get sulky if she lost. She even broke out the puppy eyes which only takes seconds to break Mina and Momo has a harder time saying no to Mina than to Sana. “I thought you said you wouldn’t do this if you lost.”

“Yeah well, I changed my mind,” Sana mumbled out from her position on the couch away from where they were playing on the floor. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it.

Momentarily Momo glared at the stubborn woman as she always does when she’s being ridiculous until a thought from earlier comes to mind. “Hmm, okay then be that way.” She turns to Mina who’s diligently putting the game back in its box (and may or may not be thinking about burning it) and says, “Minari let’s go get some ice cream. Maybe, Sana will be in a better mood when we get back if she has some alone time.” Mina agrees to it easy enough.

One thing they know is Sana hates being alone. Specifically being away from Momo and Mina. She knows Momo’s trying to manipulate that fact to get her to stop giving them the cold shoulder so she tries to keep it together. She really does, but it’s futile when the two throw on light jackets and make to head out the door.

“Wait!” They both turn to look at her. “...Can I come too?” It comes out small and barely audible, but they understand.

“Only if you stop being sulky.” It’s Mina who addresses her.

Sana nods and Mina tells her to hurry up and put on a jacket so they can go.

 

Initially, when Momo had voiced going to get ice cream (it really had nothing to do with messing with Sana at first. She had been thinking about ice cream all day) she had meant getting a tub  and taking it back to the apartment considering it’s pretty late out, but Mina had asked if they could walk and eat instead so that’s what they’re currently doing with their waffle cones.

The 24-hour parlor the love is downtown, quite far from where they live, but so delicious it’s worth the drive and the area is particularly beautiful late at night. There’s still a good amount of people out in groups and the air is warm like a blanket. The night’s got almost a nostalgic feel to it.

Momo holds her cone in her left head with Mina’s grasp around her arm and she’s got Sana’s hand in her right swinging their arms.  It quickly becomes an unintentional date night as they walk up and down the sidewalks window shopping, eventually ending up in a few shops trying on clothes and looking at different trinkets. 

The night out ends with sticky fingers and Momo buying Sana a lingerie set. Sana had seen it and began giving a persuasive argument about it being on sale and playing out how they would get to see her in it so loudly it had Mina going bright red and Momo, again, glaring daggers at her

But of course, she gets it in the end.

When they get back home it's 1 am. Few words are exchanged between the three as they get ready for bed all already half asleep. Finally making it into bed Sana takes residence in the middle enveloped by Mina and Momo’s warmth. Kisses are exchanged and whispers of “good night” before they all fall into a deep sleep exhausted from the day.


End file.
